Tricks To Get Him Out Of His Shell
by Chocoangel
Summary: Guys don't like to be manipulated. What happens when Kanata Saionji finds out he has been manipulated or mistaken-ed...Read and Review…


**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa! Doesn't belong to me but the story does And the Underlined italicized words are from an article titled "Tricks To Get Him Out Of His Shell" I saw from timesofindia(.)indiatimes(.)com

**Genre:** Weird. I hope there was such genre

**Dedication:** To Kanata Saionji, the author, who always motivates me with his works…

**Summary: ** Guys don't like to be manipulated. What happens when Kanata Saionji finds out he has been manipulated or mistaken-ed… Read and Review…

* * *

><p><span>Tricks To Get Him Out Of His Shell<span>

_Begins here…_

Kanata knew that he was the shy type. He knew from the depths of his heart, mind and soul that he had serious shy issues…

But what he didn't know was that his wife, whom he thought took him to be reticent, knew exactly how shy a person he was.

It was a possibility anyway if what the laptop screen showed was true.

27 year Kanata Saionji got the exact punishment a guy should get for raiding his wife Miyu Saionji's laptop without her permission. Running his firm hands through his bushy brunette locks messing up more of his already messed up hair, he sighed.

Why did he check his wife's laptop anyway? Seeing what it showed; for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

Once again he sighed.

Exasperation as he never felt filled his system. He thought Miyu was naïve, but she wasn't, she was far from naïve when it came to him. She knew exactly what would come next with them, in their relationship; and he felt stupid.

Closing his sharp, beautiful honey-colored eyes he mentally went through the contents of the word document in front of him.

It was an article…

"_Not all men are bold, or the kinds who can show the world they're macho. There are some men who are naturally shy and prefer being reserved. And some women tend to fall for exactly these men, solely because they're charming and never take that extra step to pretend being what they are not. But hold on, dating a shy man is not as easy as it looks like__."_

How and where exactly did she get such an article from? Did she purposely search for it? Did she fall in love with him because he was SHY like the damned thing said? And did she put so much effort, so much hard work in their relationship just because he was shy? Was he not easy to date? Why exactly did she marry the likes of him if he was difficult?

He sighed the third time and recalled again.

"_Considering their nature, it just might be extremely tough for shy guys to talk about their likes and dislikes or even for that matter, about intimate topics which are natural in a relationship. It needs extreme patience and understanding to deal with a shy man in a relationship. But, all's not a lost cause ladies, there are ways in which you can make your shy guy feel comfortable without making it overtly obvious that you're trying to get him out of his shell and become an integral part of both, your world and the relationship._"

Was he tough? And when did she become patient? She remains to be the most hot-headed, dense girl he ever met. Though he now doubted the latter part. When did she make him comfortable during their courtship days? He got the weirdest stomach flips at her smiles; he got life threatening heart-beat skips around her. He still did, one year after their marriage. And all that isn't comfortable. He would shoot himself dead before admitting that he was changing these days but did he come out of his shell?

He went ahead.

" _**Be the initiator: **__  
><span>Since your man is shy, he just might not be the one to initiate a conversation, talk intimate or even kiss you unexpectedly. Hence, the onus lies on you. Be confident and initiate the kind of talk or action that you feel is relevant to your relationship. Keep up the effort and in some time, he will also get into the groove of things and start initiating all this by himself<span>_."

He remembered how she would go on and on about anything under the sky, making him make a sly comment about something that he caught from her yap-yap. She still does. Did she do that on purpose?

He remembered how she always made him talk on whatever caught her fancy.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Ruu, Wanya, Momoka and Miyu wanted to celebrate Christmas but he was bound by words…_

_He had opened up for the first time, she made him open up, he realized later…_

_A very young but irritated Miyu Kouzuki thundered,_

"_Kanata, you didn't have to say that much"_

"…_."_

"_Are you listening? Kanata"_

"_You know, I have never celebrated Christmas before"_

"_Eh"_

"_Since u have little my Oyaji used to tell me..."_

Back to present, a very offended modern day Adonis realized that all this while, he thought he was strong willed but this annoying blonde made him crack up, from so long

Sighing once again, he proceeded

"_**Tell him even if he doesn't ask:**__  
><span>If it's your first date and he's the shy type, he might not be the kind who'll ask you questions like about yourself. Hence, your best option is to just go ahead and do the honors yourself. But don't dish out all the dope on the first date itself, it may just make you seem desperate. Spread it out evenly over various dates. As you talk about yourself, get him to talk about himself on the same topics. You'll see how, in a while, he'll be very comfortable reversing roles.<span>"_

He remembered all the little pieces of information and hints she left. He thought she was very innocent to do that, so very sweet of her to do those little tête-à-têtes with him. But apparently not.

He was fuming, fuming because he had been manipulated. And he hated that.

Was he really that easy?

Anger as he never felt surged through his body because his wife had followed some silly article to get to him, but his anger made him miss a little detail on the screen.

He went ahead.

"_**Be considerate: **__  
><span>If his shyness makes him feel uncomfortable in large crowds, choose less crowded places for the initial date. Go to small cafes and restaurants that you know will not be overcrowded and try and avoid places like malls, theaters, pubs or shopping arenas. After a few dates, you can attempt to take him out with a group of friends, but not unless he is comfortable. When you both are out with friends, make sure that he knows at least two people in the group, so it's easy for him to communicate and open-up and he won't feel left out<span>_."

He now understood, or thought he understood why such places were chosen for their dates. He felt so foolish right now. He wondered whether he would ever be able to forgive his wife. How can she keep him in the shadows like this?

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kanata let's go to some place where there aren't many people" said Miyu with extremely happy and hopeful eyes.

"Hm" he agreed.

Back to present, Kanata remembered never having gone to any crowed places for a date or otherwise. He felt stupid to have fallen for that.

So she did manipulate him.

All this while, being blinded by anger, he failed to notice a little something stuck inside the laptop, he went ahead.

"_**Be calm: **__  
><span>Don't let his shy nature irritate you and ruin your dates. Instead accept him for who he is. Don't get overexcited or react violently if he doesn't show the same enthusiasm as you do for certain things. Remember, he is shy by nature and this kind of behavior will undoubtedly make him uncomfortable. Your main aim should be to gel with him, not scare him away. Also, try to be enthusiastic about his favorite things even if they bore you to death."<span>_

Kanata is red with anger.

"She just pretends to like sports and action films and no-romance novels" whispered a very irritated and shocked Kanata. He really liked that trait of her.

He wanted to pull his hair.

He tried drinking his anger by drinking the big jug of orange juice she had placed on the little ornate table by their bed. But his anger didn't subside.

He went ahead.

"_**Stick to the right kind of questions: **__  
><span>While talking to him, never ask questions that need monosyllabic answers like 'yes' or 'no', your conversation will be nothing less than dialogues of a slow and boring movie. Instead, ask him subjective or open ended questions. This is an easy trick to get him to start talking."<span>_

The questions about his day, about some random world event, about some friend, about something they witnessed together; there were so many things.

He remembered every time he gave monosyllabic answers, she would always pout. It was evident now why?

Kanata cursed loudly. He shut the laptop's screen with so much fury that he was surprised it didn't chip off.

If she appeared in front of him right now, they would get into a big fight, he was sure.

He never read the ending of the article, he never noticed the CD that was inside the laptop, he never noticed that he was accessing the CD's data. He never noticed that CD was Nanami's who was right now dating and still searching for her Mr. Right. He didn't remember that Miyu had lent her laptop to Nanami for a few days when she had broken her own. He forgot how Miyu hadn't touched her laptop since the two days it had been back. He failed to smell the delicious pumpkin soup Miyu had been stirring for the very sick him.

He was drowning in anger.

And the gracious 26 year old Miyu Kouzuki made her entry. Her long blonde hair was a mess, her beautiful forest green eyes were dull because of lack of sleep and a lot of worry, her face was scrunched because her extremely strong hubby had caught some sickness and was sick in bed for three straight days.

Her worry heightened when she saw his closed eye lids and tense face muscles. Maybe he was in pain, she thought.

That brought tears in her eyes and at that exact moment, anger blazing amber eyes opened and with quick reflex pinned her on the bed. That action scared her enough to let the tears spill.

Seeing her tear up, he got confused. But he was angry, and sick. He needed answers.

"Why Miyu" he asked her in his coarse voice, "Why did you manipulate me like that?"

Miyu's tears stopped short of her eyes.

"Eh?"

"Don't act innocent. I know about all your silly tricks. I saw them, in your laptop. You manipulated me. I loved you Miyu and you… you manipulated me like that, how could you?"

"Me? Manipulated? Article? Laptop? What are you talking about Kanata? Does your head hurt more? I have cooked you something that might cheer you up."

"Stop it Miyu. Please stop. See this. I have evidence"

He got off her and painfully grabbed her laptop, flipped open the screen and threw it on the bed.

Miyu felt like crying because she never saw Kanata this angry and hurt and whatever it was, it was because of something in her laptop.

She picked up her fallen laptop and read the contents of the article. She made a very weird face on reading the article.

Kanata who was observing her every expression got confused. Why was she making such a weird face?

Then Miyu laughed.

She laughed so loud that Kanata felt like covering his ears.

He glared at her which she returned with a smile.

"This belongs to Nanami. It seems she forgot her CD in the driver."

Kanata bent down and retrieved the CD and out emerged a CD having NANAMI written on it in bold red letters.

All this while, he thought, he had been tricked into love. But he had been tricked by that article.

He looked down at Miyu who was surprisingly smiling at him. He expected her to be angry, probably even barge out of their home but she was smiling.

"You are sick Kanata. I will wallop you later on for this" she smilingly replied, her eyes smiling all this while.

Was he that readable to her, he wondered and he coiled his arms around her in a quick moment and yanked her closer to him.

"I am sorry" he whispered and kissed the top of her head instead of kissing her on her lips, in the fear of giving her whatever disease he was having.

Miyu relaxed in his arms and heard his beating heart and felt the slow rise and fall of his chest. She felt relieved that he calmed down so soon and she discovered something totally new about him.

Smiling to herself she remembered the ending of the article, which she will never forget forever…

"_There are many men out there who are shy and it's difficult for them to get talking. But that doesn't make them any different. If you are lucky and strike the right chord, you might just be in for a beautiful relationship with a gem of a man. But the trick of the trade is to know how to get your man to leave his shell and get into the comfort zone for good."_

Indeed, she had a gem of a man. He is anti-social, rude, brash, goes out of his way to annoy her, teases her but also cares for her, kisses her worries and insecurities away, makes her feel safe in this unsafe world, loves her unconditionally and understands her…

Meanwhile the brunette felt the wrath of stressing up during sickness come upon him. He felt extremely sick but what Miyu said next made him red all over…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne Kanata, so are you shy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

Hey there. Sorry for not updating on two pending stories. But this idea came and I had to desperately post it.

I don't get many ideas :P

Anyway I hope you all like this story…

I have noticed men don't like to be manipulated, I hope I am right.

Let me know ok?

Do review my effort… its four hours, two lectures from mom, and eye strain…

Thanks for reading….

Until next time:

Take care…

_Chocoangel_


End file.
